Robbie's Pet Problem Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Robbie's Pet Problem. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Robbie's Pet Problem") The short begins one day at the city, Mr. Nibbles was running inside his hamster wheel as Pandora giggled. Sometime afterwards, she went to Geronimo's house to pick up Benjamin. She ringed the doorbell, there was no answer, but. Benjamin Stilton: Hi Pandora, I'm running late, I'll be ready in a sec! Pandora Woz: You know, Benjamin, Principal Celestia said that starting your day with too much stress can be bad for your grades. Benjamin Stilton: Stress, do I look stressed? Pandora Woz: (laughs) Your pants are on backwards. Benjamin Stilton: Huh? (looking down) Oh rats, hold on. Then, Benjamin quickly change his pants as he came back. Benjamin Stilton: Okay, let's roll. Pandora Woz: Doesn't Mr. Nibbles look cute in his new outfit? He's all ready for the photo shoot, I'm almost done with my report on him too. Then, Benjamin gave Pandora a confused look. Pandora Woz: Sorry that Robbie doesn't have a pet to report on, I can tell him that he can do a report on Mr. Nibbles if he wants. Benjamin Stilton: Thanks, Pandora, but I'm not sure that the photo shoot might be his thing. Besides, I have a pet. Trap Stilton: (appearing in a chicken costume) And he's Captain Feathers! (making chicken noises) Benjamin Stilton: (scoffs) Thanks, Trap, you're not a pet and you're not a chicken. Trap Stilton: (chuckles) I beg to differ. Then, Trap started to move around and acting like a chicken. Trap Stilton: (making chicken noises) I'm a chicken. Benjamin Stilton: Thanks, Trap, but I'm bringing Max. So, Trap looks at Max moving around as he crossed his arms with a sturn look. Then, Max hopped on Benjamin's arm. Pandora Woz: Max doesn't really qualify as a pet, he's a machine. Benjamin Stilton: There's no rule that says a pet can't be a machine. Besides, I've put a lot of work into my pet report. Then, Max wagged his tail as he landed on Benjamin's hands. Pandora Woz: Well, he's kind of cute, for a machine. With that settled, they went off to Canterlot High leaving Trap at the house feeling very sad. While everyone's preparing for class, Vice Principal Luna arrived just in time. Vice Principal Luna: Attention, Everyone. I would like to make an announcement. Starting now, we're going to have a Pets and Owners Photography. So, be sure to have your pets ready. Just as the students left to go get their pets, Robbie sadly doesn't have a pet of his own to embrace anyone else. Soon, Fluttershy gives her and her friends' pets baths in preparation for a photo shoot. Twilight Sparkle: You look good enough, Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious: Hoo! Fluttershy: (giggles) Who's a good girl? Almost done, Winona! At last, Winona was finally finished with her bath. Winona: (barks) Happily, Applejack was impressed what a great job Fluttershy did. Applejack: Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle! Twilight Sparkle: And so does Owlowiscious and the rest of our pets. Fluttershy: Now, she's all ready for the photo shoot. Mordecai: Uh, photo shoot? Yoshi: What photo shoot? Fluttershy: For the charity calendar. We're making it to raise money for the local animal shelter. It's gonna feature all of our pets. With that said, Sunset Shimmer was even more sad to see Robbie sad about it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but... Winona: (barks) Applejack: (laughs) Robbie Diaz: (sighs) I don't have a pet. Fluttershy: Oh! (gasps) Do you want one? Robbie Diaz: No, thanks, I wouldn't even know what to get. Sunset Shimmer: Neither would I until I had Ray, but are you sure you don't want to have a pet? Robbie Diaz: I'm sure. Sunset Shimmer: Well, if you change your mind, Fluttershy has her own animal shelter for new pets who'll need good homes. So, Robbie noded as he was still unsure for which pet to get. So, Twilight and her friends got their pets ready for their pictures taken. Owlowiscious: Hoo! Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) Figaro: (meows) Callie Jones: (laughs) Fluttershy: Oh! (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) Winona: (barks) Applejack: (laughs) Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Tank: (chomps) Rainbow Dash: Heh-heh! Gummy: (squeaks) Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Opalescence: (purrs) Rarity: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Awwwww... Fluttershy: Okay, Everypet, get ready for your big close-up. At last, they got their pictures taken. Robbie Diaz: Awwww... Then, Robbie realized what it means to have a pet. Robbie Diaz: Wait! Got room for one more? Callie Jones: Are you sure? Pinkie Pie: (giggles) You're not a pet, silly! Robbie Diaz: No, I mean, I've changed my mind! (to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, will you and Sunset help me... choose a pet? Fluttershy: (gasps) I thought you'd never ask! Sunset Shimmer: Ray had his picture taken, so let's go find you a pet. Then, Fluttershy held out her hand as Robbie hold her and woshed away. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, there! So, they set off to somewhere in a hurry. Just then, Robbie, Futtershy and Sunset came to the Idea Warehouse. Robbie Diaz: Say uh.. tell me again why we're here? Sunset Shimmer: Well, we have some old friends that can help you out. Fluttershy: That's right, I'm sure they'll know what to do. Robbie Diaz: If you say so. Spike: Don't worry, Robbie, they'll have it under control. Then, Fluttershy knocked on the door, the movers inside heard on who knows who. The Movers: A costumer! As they ran towards the door, Sunset opened up the door. Rich: Hey, Sunset, Fluttershy, good to see you both again. Sunset Shimmer: Same here, Rich. Fluttershy: Robbie, I'd like you to meet the Imagination Movers, Rich, Dave, Scott and Smitty. (to the Movers) Movers, this is our friend, Robbie. The Movers: Hey, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, nice to meet you four. Rich: Please, come on in. As they got inside, they explain everything that they need help with. Dave: So, what can we do to help? Robbie Diaz: Well, there's a thing that's known as the Pets and Owners Photo Shoot and everyone is going to have their pictures taken in the books. Smitty: Wow, that's great news to hear. Sunset Shimmer: It is amazing, but... Then, Scott was too concern about her idea. Scott: But what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Well... the problem is that... Robbie doesn't have a pet for the photo shoot. Rich: Whoa! Dave: Oh... Scott: Wow, we're sorry to hear that, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, but this might be a difficult situation, do you guy's think you could help out? Rich: Well, of course we can, solving problems is what we do best. Smitty: Actually, it's not just a problem, it's an... The Movers: Idea Emergency! Suddenly, the alarm started to ring. Rich: We need to help our new friend, Robbie. Scott: To find a pet for the photo shoot. Dave: Before the pictures are published. Smitty: And that means we need some good ideas. The Movers: Let's brainstorm! So, they begin their song. :Scott ::We need good ideas ::And we need them now ::So put your heads together ::And we'll write them down ::There's no bad ideas :Movers ::When you're brainstorming :Dave ::I can count on you ::You can count on me ::To make our ideas a reality ::There's no bad ideas :Movers ::When you're brainstorming :Dave ::There's no bad ideas :Movers ::When you're brainstorming :Scott ::Brainstorming here and ::Brainstorming there ::Brainstorming upside down ::Or sitting in your easy chair :Mouse ::(Sitting in your easy chair) :Rich ::Reach high :Dave ::Think big :Scott ::Work hard :Smitty ::Have fun After the song, the movers put their hands together and raised them high as they jumped. Smitty: So, who's got an idea? Dave: Well, everyone was able to sign up for the photo shoot, because they all have pets of their own, but Robbie here is feeling kinda lefted out. Sunset Shimmer: So, Robbie, which pet do you have in mind? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I haven't really thought about it. But If i might do have a thought, i think it has to be like the perfect pet. Fluttershy: Well, the animal shelter isn't too far from here, Robbie. Come on, let's go. Smitty: Great thinking, Fluttershy. We'll go with you, just to solve this Idea Emergency. Dave: Yeah, let's go. So, they continued their way to the animal shelter. Along the way, Everyone had to get over many obstacles while thinking about on what pet Robbie should have. Rich: So, Robbie, have you decided on a pet for the photo shoot? Robbie Diaz: I'm still thinking about it. Just then, Robbie accidentally bumped into Dean Rutherford. Dean Rutherford: Best Vanilla Cake Ruined! Rutherford finished it this morning! Robert Diaz should watch where he's going! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Dean Rutherford! Oh man, I am really, really sorry! Dean Rutherford: Robert Diaz better be sorry, otherwise be suspended in Canterlot High! Just then, Nina came to see them. Nina: Hi, Everyone. The Movers: Nina! Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Nina. Dean Rutherford: What Nina doing here? Nina: Dean Rutherford, please go easy on Robbie, he didn't mean to make you drop your cake, it was an accident. Dean Rutherford: (sighing calmly) Okay, Rutherford forgives Robert Diaz. Just to let you know, Rutherford let Robert Diaz off with warning. Robbie Diaz: Phew, thanks a lot, And I'll be more careful next time. So Rutherford left to remake his vanilla cake without hesitation. So, the Movers had to help out Robbie and get his new pet's new home settled, but was still unsure. Robbie Diaz: (thinking to himself) Hmm, which pet should I pick. Scott: Take your time, Robbie, I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to find a pet that is just right for you. Sunset Shimmer: Just think about it more, i'm pretty sure one will come to you, just as Ray came to me. Robbie Diaz: Well, I'll try. Nina: Look, Everyone, we're here. Scott: Wow, the animal shelter, awesome! So, they all step inside. Then, Fluttershy begins her introducing catchphrase. Fluttershy: Welcome to the animal shelter! Oh, I just know there's gonna be the perfect little pet for you somewhere in here! So, Smitty spotted on. Smitty: Hey, Guys, look, it a guinea pig. Nina: Aww, it's so cute. Fluttershy: They're just so cuddly. Don't you think so, Robbie? With a little thought over, Robbie couldn't bare one. Robbie Diaz: Eh, not for me. Maybe something a little less... furry? So, Fluttershy showed him the next one. Fluttershy: How about a betta fish? No fur at all. And this one's got beautiful fins. But, Robbie isn't too sure about having a fish. Robbie Diaz: Uh, I don't know. Rich: Well, fish are good pets, but I think we're going need some else to find. Dave: Hey yeah, It would be cool to be able to hold Robbie's new pet. Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Ooh, I know just the thing! With that said, Robbie spotted an albino ferret. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Little one. Then, it walked right up to it. Robbie Diaz: Well, aren't you just a little snowy ferret of winter! At last, Robbie's mind has made up. Robbie Diaz: I'll take her. Fluttershy: (sniffles) As Robbie paid enough money for everything for his ferret, Fluttershy was grateful. As they returned for the photo shot, Everyone admired Robbie's new ferret. Fluttershy: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash: (giggle) Applejack: Wow! Sunset Shimmer: Awww. So, Fluttershy gave them permission to shoot pictures. Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry. You can scoot in a little, Sweetie. They won't bite. Then, Robbie made a promise to his new ferret. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Snowy. I'll take care of you, okay? Promise. Then, the Imagination Movers sang a song. :Rich ::We had a problem but we figured it out ::That's what the Movers are all about ::Everybody let's jump and shout :Dave ::Come on :Movers ::Jump up, get down, stand up ::Turn around, turn around, turn around ::Turn around :Rich ::We're working hard and we're having fun ::We'll celebrate when the day is done ::It's one for all and all for one :Dave ::Come on :Movers ::Jump up, get down, stand up ::Turn around, turn around, turn around ::Turn around, turn around, turn around ::Turn around, turn around ::Turn around, turn around, turn around ::Turn around, turn around, turn around ::Turn around, turn around So, Robbie took a selfie with Snowy happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5